Brains, Brawn and Beauty
by iamthecreator
Summary: Portraying the girls in a new light. A bit AU and OOC. 3-shot.
1. The Beauty

**Just something that's been in my mind for a while. I think this is pretty okay, it's very OOC though. Make sure to review :)**

* * *

Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Clear skin and a clear mind.

Lips trapped in a constant pout, eyes capturing the hearts of many.

If you don't like me, you at least pretend to. If I don't like you, I don't have to.

Girls smile at me but are growling inwardly. Boys try to get my attention, want to be the one on my arm.

My sisters and I, we're so alike but all so different.

I, of course, am portrayed as the dumb one.

The sweet one.

The innocent one.

Oh, how wrong you are for assuming that.

I am actually clever and conniving,

a complete bitch,

far from innocent.

I know how people work, how to get them to do things for me.

Promises of popularity to girls, late night "study" dates to boys.

I'm not one to live up to my word. How else would I stay on top?

But, no one questions me. No one tries to figure me out.

That is how I like it.

"Bubbles!" A girl squeals when I walk in the building. I offer a smile and a wave, completely forgetting the girl's name. It had to be some kind of bird. Raven? Hawk? Who cares.

I walk with my sisters, as usual.

We eventually part ways, heading over to our respected groups. Everyone I hang out with is attractive. I can't be seen with ugly people, not even by accident.

The boys are players and douchebags, the girls are sluts and fakes. I have come to tolerate them, learning not to trust any of them. Still, I giggle along with them and exchange gossip.

"She totally weighs over 120 pounds!" I say, pointing at some freshman walking by herself. The rest of the group giggles and begins calling things out, like 'fatty', 'cow', and 'wooly mammoth'. The girl hangs her head in embarrassment and runs into the bathroom. I follow, gesturing the rest of the girls to come as well.

We enter the bathroom to hear the girl throwing up in a nearby stall.

"Good job, fatso! Get those twinkies out of your system!" I call from the sinks, laughing with my peers. The girl slowly exits the stall, avoiding eye contact.

I take in her features: light brown hair pooling over her shoulders, amber eyes filled to the brim with tears, tan skin and a curvy body.

If I didn't already choose her as a victim, I might've considered her as a new addition to my group.

She walks to the sink farthest from me and splashes water on her face. When she tries to leave, I nod my head to the door and two of my friends lock it. A frightened look appears on the girl's face.

"W-what do you want?"

A mischievous grin creeps it's way onto my face. "Come here, sweetie."

The frightened look changes into a confused one, but she doesn't hesitate to walk over to me. Smart girl.

Without another thought, I smash a mirror. The silver glass cracks into a large pieces, and I rip one off.

"I don't like pretty girls," I hiss. I bring the glass shard to the girls face, letting her see her fate. Tears poor freely down her face, smearing her cheeks with mascara.

"Please, don't kill me!" She sobs, falling to her knees.

Kill her? I snort. "Kill you? Silly girl." I swipe the shard near her head, cutting through her hair. The light brown locks fall to the floor while the poor freshman pulls at her newly cut hair.

"W-why?"

Because, I am the alpha.

Because, I am Bubbles.

Because, I am the one and only

beauty.


	2. The Brains

Pink eyes and bright orange hair, skimming the backs of my knees.

A large red bow atop my head.

Turtle necks

and

sweater vests.

Head tilted towards the ground, insecurities high in my mind.

You may know me, but you pretend you don't. I know you, and I fight for your attention.

People glare at me, annoyance clear in their faces when my hand goes up in class.

It's not my fault I'm smart.

My sisters and I, we're so alike but all so different.

I am the smart one.

The kind one.

The shy one.

Oh, how wrong you are for assuming that.

I am actually quite rude and sarcastic,

very manipulative,

far from shy.

I can easily get into someones mind, figure out their weakness and crawl under their skin.

I'll offer to do your homework,

or switch projects with you.

I never live up to my word. How else would I remain the smartest?

But, no one really cares. No one really tries.

That is how I like it.

My sisters are more known than me, one being the alpha and the other being a bully. I am the one who falls back in the crowd, blending in with everyone else.

When we part ways, I don't have a group to go to. I usually just head to the library to study or complete extra credit. Today is no different.

I take my usual seat in the back, away from everyone else.

Anything to avoid eye contact.

I pile books upon books in front me, my mind drifting away into the world of quantum theorems and assassinated presidents. School work is really the only thing keeping me sane, keeping me from going over the edge. If my position as valedictorian was ever threatened, I'm not quite sure what'd I do with myself.

That's when I see her.

She quickly walks in, tears evident in her amber eyes and mascara staining her cheeks. The shoulder-length light brown hair that used to be on her head was now short and choppy. Her petite yet curvy figure now looked smaller and more vulnerable. But I didn't care about her looks.

The one thing that caught my eye was the report in her hand. The report for physics class.

How could I forget? I've been so caught up in all my other work that I completely forgot about the physics report.

This girl here, she is the only one standing in my way of being the top. She is the only one that can compete with me.

A hot flash of anger pours through my body as I get up and waltz over to her.

"Your report. Give me it." I hiss.

The library is mostly empty; not as many people care about their studies as I.

She looks up at me with those tear filled eyes. "What?"

"Did I stutter? I forgot to do mine, give me your report."

"No."

That surprises me and makes my eyes narrow. People can't say no to me. Buttercup is my sister.

"I didn't ask you, I'm telling you. Hand over the report."

Those amber eyes roll, only adding to my anger. My hand lightly traces the table I am now leaning over, feeling the sharp edge. "Please?"

A scoff. "No."

In a flash, I snatch up her book bag and pour the contents onto the table. She tries to grab a few things, which means they're important. I scan the items, and see that she has a photo album and a small stuffed toy. I hastily pick them up and step away from the table. When I look through the photo album, I see that it is filled with pictures of her and some man. Maybe her father.

"Who's this?" I ask, not looking at her.

A sniffle. "My dad."

"Why do you keep this around with you?"

"He's… d-dead."

A lightbulb lights up over my head. This is the key.

I face her again and see the tears dripping off her chin and nose. Disgusting. I pull a photo out of the album and wave it in front of her.

"The report, or this thing ends up in pieces."

She looks at me incredulously, as if I have 5 heads. "No."

The picture is ripped to shreds in an instant.

Her bottom lip trembles while she watches me take out another photo. "Are you going to sacrifice this one too?"

"I'm not giving you my report."

Another photo in shreds.

She cries out and grabs my arm. "Fine, fine! Take the stinkin' report. Just stop, please."

A smile spreads across my face as I grab the report and throw her stupid photo album back at her.

"A pleasure doing business with you."

"W-why?"

Because, I am the valedictorian.

Because, I am Blossom.

Because, I am the one and only with

brains.


	3. The Brawn

Short raven hair and green eyes.

Eyebrows furrowed and angry thoughts.

Expression ranging from a scowl to a snarl.

Nobody likes me, and they don't pretend to. I hate everybody, and I show it clearly.

Girls scoff at the sight of me. Boys shudder at my name.

My sisters and I, we're so alike but all so different.

Me? I'm the tough one.

The angry one.

The hateful one.

Oh, how wrong you are for assuming that.

I am actually insecure and lonely,

a broken soul,

far from hateful.

I aspire for a friend, for someone to speak my thoughts to.

Promises of protection and less wedgies, no more shoves into the locker.

I can't live up to my word. How else would I remain the toughest?

But, no one steps up to me. No one tries to be my friend.

That is not how I like it.

"Move, move! Buttercup is coming!" A group of freshman scatter down the hallway, keeping clear of my sisters and I.

We walk in together everyday so it is clear to everyone not to mess with them. As long as I'm with them, they're safe.

Bubbles scurries to her group of popular kids. I can't stand them. Blossom slinks off to the library. You'd never catch me in there. I heard towards the gym, eager to start my morning routine of workouts.

The gym is empty, as per my request. No one would be caught dead in here before their set gym period. I have the whole room to my self for at least another 30 minutes. I take my position in the middle of the large room, stretching my hamstrings and doing a few squats.

Whilst I'm doing my second set of push-ups, I hear the gym door slowly creak open. A small figure looks around and runs in, heading towards the bleachers.

My blood boils. Everyone knows nobody, and I mean _nobody_ is allowed in here. I stand up and head towards the person, my hand already balled up in a fist. As I draw nearer, I see the figure is a girl. Her hair is short and choppy and she is curled up in a ball, clutching what seems to be a photo album to her chest. I can just make out the tears and mascara staining her cheeks. My fist immediately uncurls and I reach over and place a hand on her shoulder.

"A-are you okay?" I whisper, sitting down next to her. She slowly raises her head and looks into my eyes.

"Oh no. You're Blossom and Bubbles' sister, aren't you?" I nod. "P-please don't hurt me. I can't take any more."

I cock an eyebrow. "Hurt you? Why would I do that?" She snorts.

"Um, hello? You're Buttercup, the school bully. Bubbles is a popular bitch who shits on everybody to stay on top, and Blossom is a psychopathic nerd who can't stand to have anyone smarter than her. You guys are fucking crazy."

I'm taken aback by her words. Tears are flowing down her face in a steady stream, and I realize it's true. We are the three people in this school that will tear you down, go out of our way to hurt you.

I motion towards her appearance. "Explain."

And so she does. She tells me about Bubbles chopping her hair off, for being "pretty" and Blossom ripping up photos of her dead father for a report she forgot to do. A rock forms in my chest. Who knew my sisters were so … so evil? I only bully people because I am insecure, because I need the feeling of being feared. But them? Bubbles is beautiful and popular. She would be no matter what. Blossom is smarter than anyone I've ever known.

Who knew they were worse than me?

The girl finishes her story and looks up at me, probably expecting me to punch her in the face or something. Instead, I lean over and give her a hug.

She tenses up as she breathes out a soft,

"W-why?"

Because, I need a friend.

Because, I am Buttercup.

Because, I wish I wasn't the only with

brawn.

* * *

**Aaaand that's the end of it. How'd you like it? I'm sure it was very OOC and stuff, but I had a nice time writing it. I think it portrays the PPG in a new light. Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
